the brown twins
by danielleweasley
Summary: two very different people meet at a magic school and end up getting married.
1. prologue

the brown twins

warning: these are original characters.

summary: a muggle-born and pure-blood fall in love when they first meet. then summer before seventh year they get married and have twins.

rating: pg-13

prologue:

11 years ago a baby girl was born. her name was Danielle Antoinette McCain. her parents names were Kevin Andrew McCain and Alyssa carol smith McCain. her parents loved her very much. they were squibs. since they were squibs, they could tell whether a person was magical or a muggle. they could tell Danielle was going to be a witch, which they were very happy about. Kevin was a tall handsome man with red hair and grey eyes. while Alyssa was a medium built, attractive woman with blonde hair and green eyes. they noticed that Danielle had red hair and green eyes, but they didn't care because they thought she was so precious.

A month later a baby boy was born. his name was Michael Xavier brown. his parents were Keith Adam brown and Persephone Christina black brown. they thought he was the sweetest baby boy. they were a pureblood family. Keith was medium build with silver-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. but Persephone was also medium build with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. they saw that Michael had a tuft of blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. they didn't care though because they thought he was so cute.

TBC...


	2. pureblood meets muggleborn

Ch.1: pureblood meets muggle-born

Danielle McCain was eleven years old. Her parents told her she was a witch and her brother was a wizard. So she wasn't surprised when she got her letter to go to the American school of magic. Her ten-year old brother Andrew was sad to see her go. While she was thinking her compartment door opened. She saw the cutest boy with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. "hi, I'm Michael brown, pureblood, who are you?" he asked.

" oh hi, I'm Danielle McCain, muggle-born, why don't you have a seat?" she suggested.

" thanks" said Michael while sitting down.

" I may be muggle-born, but my parents are squibs" said Danielle.

" can we be friends?" asked Michael.

" sure, you can call me dani or toni beings my middle name Is antoinette" said danielle.

" alright" said Michael. Then they started to get to know each other, and they realized they had a crush in the other but too scared to say anything.


	3. sorting

ch.2: the sorting

When Michael and Danielle got inside the school, professor smith started talking. But they just tuned her out. They started paying attention when she talked about coming up to the stool.

" when I say your name, please come up and sit on the stool" said professor smith. Then she started calling names from a scroll.

" brown, Michael" said professor smith.

" good luck" whispered Danielle in his ear, then Michael went and sat on the stool and the minute the hat was on his head it shouted "snake". then he smirked at Danielle and went to sit at his house table. Then some more names were called. Then " Evans, lily" was called. Michael and Danielle saw a girl with reddish-brown hair and green-blue eyes go up to the stool. Five minutes later the hat shouted "raven". then smiling slightly she went to her house table.

" Evans, petunia" was then called. must be that girl lily's sister' thought Michael to himself.

Then five minutes later the hat shouted

"snake". then she walked briskly to her table. Then some more kids were called and sorted.

"McCain, Danielle" was then called. She just went to sit on the stool. Then the hat shouted

" snake" she just smirked at everyone then went to sit at the same table as Michael. She saw and heard petunia talking to her friend Michael.

" hi Michael" said petunia.

" hello" said Michael warily.

" my parents said it was arranged that we wed" said petunia smugly. When Danielle heard that she got so mad her face started to turn red.

" GET AWAY FROM MY CRUSH, YOU BITCH" yelled Danielle angrily.

" no, he is my future husband, you stupid mud blood" said petunia. Then Michael got mad.

" I am not marrying you , you pug-faced heffer" said Michael angrily. Then petunia ran out the eating hall bawling her eyes out. Michael saw her sister follow her out. Then he had Danielle sit with, he needed answers and now.

" do you really like me like that?" asked Michael.

" yes" said Danielle getting scared.

" I like you too, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Michael. Then Danielle's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at him very happy.

" of course" said Danielle, then she kissed her new boyfriend.


	4. michael meets andrew

Ch.3: Michael meets Andrew

A year has passed since Michael and Danielle started going out. They are now 12 years old. Andrew and Danielle were on the train talking when their compartment door opened. Danielle looked up and smiled when she saw it was Michael.

" hey mike" said Danielle.

" hey Toni, who is this kid?" asked Michael.

" this is my little brother Andrew" said Danielle proudly.

" nice to finally meet you" said Michael.

" like wise" said Andrew. Then they all started chatting. Michael got to know Andrew, and Andrew got to know Michael a lot better.

When they got to school, Michael and Danielle went immediately to the snake house; while Andrew went with the other first years and waited for professor smith to start calling names. Five minutes later she started calling names.

" brown, Maria" called professor smith.

" that's my sister" whispered Michael to Danielle.

" oh, she's cute" whispered back Danielle. Then the hat shouted "snake". then she ran to the table with a big smile on her face and sat across from Michael.

" Evans, Mark" was then called.

" raven" was what the hat shouted five minutes later. He just smiled and sat by lily, who hugged him while smiling. Danielle noticed petunia scowling slightly.

Then some more names were called.

"McCain, Andrew" called professor

Smith. Everyone saw a boy with blond hair and grey eyes sit on the stool. Five minutes later the shouted " snake". he just smiled brightly and sat in front of his sister.


End file.
